disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Vorrei più libertà
Vorrei più libertà è una canzone del film d'animazione Mulan 2. Trama Le principesse si riuniscono nella loro tenda. Su e Ting-Ting scoprono che Mei non è più in grado di portare a termine la loro missione (sposare i principi del Qui Gong per formare un'alleanza in vista della guerra), poiché, dopo aver parlato con Mulan, è determinata a seguire il proprio cuore. Ting-Ting le spiega che una principessa ha un dovere verso il suo regno, ma Mei fa capire loro che la libertà di scegliere è l'unica cosa che tutte e tre vogliono davvero. Testo Italiano = Ting-Ting: Per te la vita è molto dura, già lo sai Tu sei una principessa, non decidi quel che fai È faticosa la strada, ruota tutto intorno a te Dimmi che cos'altro vuoi Su: Dimmi che cos'altro... Ting-Ting: Dimmi che cos'altro... Ting-Ting e Su: Vuoi Mei: La verità è che vorrei Più libertà nella mia vita Mei e Su: Tranquillità di scegliere Tutto qua Mei: Sdraiarmi così Su: Mangiare di più Mei: E scappare da qui Su: Sporcarsi Mei: Scherzare Mei e Su: E fare quel che piace a me Mei: Muoversi Su: In déshabillé Su: E correre via Mei: O giocare con te Su: Mangiare un plumcake Mei: Scomporsi Su: Che bello! Mei: Felici Su: Serene Mei: E senza Mei e Su: Pensieri Nessuno che dica: "Non sei affatto chic" Ting-Ting: Niente scarpe che fanno male? Ting-Ting, Mei e Su: La verità è che vorrei Più libertà nella mia vita Tranquillità di scegliere Tutto qua Mei: Decidere io Su: Non chiedo di più Ting-Ting, Mei e Su: E sposarsi con chi È pazzo di me Ting-Ting: Né buone maniere Ting-Ting e Mei: Né tate né scorte Ting-Ting, Mei e Su: Nessuno che dica: "Non sei affatto chic" Scarpette, addio! La verità è che vorrei Più libertà nella mia vita Tranquillità di scegliere Tutto qua! |-| Originale = Ting-Ting: The life of a princess from her birth is well defined She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty, rich and poor Who could ever ask for more? Su: Who could ever ask for... Ting-Ting: Who could ever ask for... Ting-Ting e Su: More? Mei: I wanna be like other girls climb up a tree like other girls can Mei e Su: Just to be free like other girls Get to be Mei: To slouch when I sit Su: To eat a whole cake Mei: Feel the sun on my feet Su: Get dirty Mei: Act silly Mei e Su: Be anything I want to be Su: Dance around Mei: In my underwear Mei e Su: To run really fast Mei: Get rid of this fan Su: To eat a whole cake Mei: Get crazy Su: With frosting Mei: No escorts Su: No manners Mei: No nursemaids Mei e Su: No worries No hands folded perfect Like holding a lily! Ting-Ting:' No pinchy shoes? Ting-Ting, Mei e Su: I wanna be like other girls Scrape up my knee like other girls can Just to be free, like other girls Get to be Mei: To speak for myself! Su: To sing way off key! Ting-Ting, Mei e Su: Marry someone I've met, who loves me for me. Ting Ting: No escorts No manners Ting-Ting e Mei: No nursemaids! No worries! Ting-Ting, Mei e Su: No hands folded perfect Like holding a lily No pinchy shoes! I wanna be like other girls Climb up a tree like other girls can Just to be free like other girls Get to be! Voci correlate Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni di Mulan Categoria:Mulan